New Line Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
1987 Embassy-Entertainment-Stay-Tuned-01.png Embassy-Entertainment-Stay-Tuned-Labyrinth.png Embassy-Entertainment-Stay-Tuned-02.png ID: On a black background with two blue searchlights moving back and forth, we see a marquee surrounded by a blue, red and green-line border with lights flashing. The marquee reads "EMBASSY" in a yellow font and with a red border, and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" in a red-yellow gradient font. After a few seconds, the marquee fades out, as the grey words "ONLY $24.95", in an Arial font, flip in and settle on the bottom of the screen. We then see video covers for some of Embassy's releases, The Graduate, The Emerald Forest, The Lion in Winter, A Chorus Line, Blade Runner, Eddie and the Cruisers and The Sure Thing, move from the left of the screen to the right, exiting, leaving the searchlights and "ONLY $24.95" left on the screen. Variant: On some releases like Labyrinth, the movie's title appears on the marquee instead of the company name. FX/SFX: The shining of the marquee, the searchlights, the flipping in of "ONLY $24.95" and the video covers moving. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: A simple upbeat-pop synth score, beginning with several synth drumbeats. An announcer says, playing over the music, "After the feature attraction, stay with us, because we have seven not-to-be-missed video values, now available at only $24.95. Collectible video hits, like The Graduate, The Emerald Forest, The Lion in Winter, A Chorus Line, Blade Runner, Eddie and the Cruisers and The Sure Thing. All priced at only $24.95." Availability: Seen on a few Embassy Home Entertainment releases in 1987 with the "Video Values" promo at the end, such as The Name of the Rose, Half Moon Street, Labyrinth and Sid & Nancy. September 26, 1995-December 21, 1999 FF6EBA96-0A39-404A-9898-AF3B47EF02DB.jpeg|''Don Juan DeMarco'' AEE83A3C-BC97-45E5-9BCD-9353A1967EDF.jpeg|''Friday'' (slide 1) E3D1AA87-D09B-4F5A-B4D9-51610D27D3D4.jpeg|''Friday'' (slide 2) D1A297C3-6FF4-47D0-997F-B2E807D62442.jpeg|''Friday'' (slide 3) Stay tuned bumper 17-1.png|''Spawn'' (clip 1) Stay tuned bumper 17-2.png|''Spawn'' (clip 2) E354E50E-6CD6-4C3B-9F4C-B0C5CACC7658.jpeg|''Detroit Rock City'' (clip 1) 8BA64E87-F36E-493F-9B1F-8A87E678B7F2.jpeg|''Detroit Rock City'' (clip 2) Opening to Spawn- Director's Cut 1997 VHS -True HQ-|(skip to 11:29) ID: On the NLHV filmbox background from the other IDs of the era, we see the words "Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation". After fading out, we see the features to stay tuned for, depending on the release. Variants: * On the 1997 VHS of Spawn, the ID promotes the creator Todd McFarlane's interview, as well as a behind-the-scenes look at the making of the movie. * On the 1997 VHS of Shine, the ID promotes the movie's original theatrical trailer, Geoffrey Rush's Golden Globe acceptance speech, and an interview with Scott Hicks, the film's director. (Some copies have a different ID; see "July 15, 1997" for more.) * On the 1995 VHS of Don Juan DeMarco, the ID promotes Bryan Adams' music video for "Have You Ever Really Loved A Woman?". * On the 1995 VHS of Friday, the ID promotes the music videos for Dr. Dre's "Keep Their Heads Ringin'" and Ice Cube's "Friday," both of which are from the movie, as well as a public service announcement. * On previewless copies of the 1999 VHS of Detroit Rock City, the ID promotes the music video for Everclear's cover of Thin Lizzy's "The Boys Are Back in Town" and WB Music's SongXpress guitar lesson program. FX/SFX: The fading, as well as the respective FX/SFX from each variant of the ID. Music/Sounds: Wendell Craig, on the first screen, says "Stay tuned after our feature presentation for...". The screens (or screen) that follow contain their own respective music/sounds or are silent. Availability: Uncommon. This can only be seen on the five aforementioned releases, as most New Line tapes with special features use their own variants. Variants March 30, 1988 ID: Over footage from Comic Relief '87, the special's logo swings in. FX/SFX: Live-action except for the logo. Music/Sounds: A synth score and a crowd cheering, with a female voiceover saying "When our feature is over, stay with us; we have a special message for you from Comic Relief." Availability: Appears on the 1988 VHS of The Princess Bride. December 14, 1989 ID: On a black-light blue gradient background, a CD copy of the soundtrack to When Harry Met Sally... comes in from the bottom, leaving a trail effect. FX/SFX: The CD. Music/Sounds: A male announcer says "Stay tuned after our feature presentation for Harry Connick, Jr.'s performance of 'It Had to Be You'." Availability: Appears on the 1989 VHS of When Harry Met Sally.... October 11, 1992 ID: Following the soundtrack promo for Deep Cover, this text fades in, on a blue/black gradient background: The full length music video "MR. LOVERMAN" by Shabba Ranks follows the feature presentation. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the VHS release of Deep Cover. December 16, 1992 ID: On a black/light blue gradient background, we see the words: The full length music video "WEAR MY RING AROUND YOUR NECK" by Ricky Van Shelton Immediately follows the feature presentation. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1992 VHS release of Honeymoon in Vegas (which carries a 1993 copyright). March 24, 1993 ID: We see a faded still shot of a scene from Mr. Saturday Night. On this background, the words... STAY TUNED! See never-before-seen footage from MR. SATURDAY NIGHT personally selected by Billy Crystal immediately following the feature presentation. ...fade in. FX/SFX: The words fading in. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1993 VHS release of Mr. Saturday Night. March 31, 1993 ID: We see a segment of The Player director Robert Altman's interview on a window backdrop. Shortly into the ID, the segment freezes and a blue scribble-ish tint appears over it, during which the words "One on One" fade in and slide into place, Altman's name writes itself onto the screen in orange Times New Roman lettering, and "With" fades in above the written name. FX/SFX: The interview, the words appearing. Music/Sounds: Music most likely from the movie plays over the ID as Altman is heard talking then a male announcer is heard saying "Stay tuned! After the feature presentation, see Robert Altman talk about his personal insights and favorite never-before-seen footage from The Player." Availability: Appears on the 1993 VHS release of The Player. 1993 (A) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay tuned for an exclusive interview with directors ALLEN & ALBERT HUGHES immediately following our feature presentation. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the first printing of the 1993 VHS release of Menace II Society (a 1994 reprint leaves it off). 1993 (B) ID: On a black background, we see the words... Stay Tuned For... ...on a screen which then fades to a still image of Damage director Louis Malle in an interview with the words "ONE ON ONE WITH LOUIS MALLE" surrounding him. We lastly fade to a third screen with the words... Immediately Following The Feature Presentation ...on a black background like that of the first screen. FX/SFX: The fading. Music/Sounds: An orchestral music score (likely from the movie) plays when the second screen appears. Availability: Appears on the 1993 VHS release of Damage. August 21, 1994 ID: On a blue background, we see the words: Stay tuned after our feature presentation for the full length music video "JUST ONCE" by David Lee Murphy from the 8 SECONDS soundtrack album available on MCA Records FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1994 VHS release of 8 Seconds. November 9, 1994 ID: On a black/light blue gradient background, we see the words: Stay tuned after our feature presentation for the full length music video JUST KEEP ME MOVING by k.d. lang from the EVEN COWGIRLS GET THE BLUES soundtrack album available on WARNER BROS. RECORDS FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1994 VHS release of Even Cowgirls Get the Blues. January 17, 1995 ID: As we view the Space Ghost set from various angles, the Space Ghost himself is seen questioning why he only gets 10 seconds to tell the audience to stay tuned for his interview with Jim Carrey after the movie. During this, the Cartoon Network logo of the era appears on his TV, then as Carrey himself comes on, the Space Ghost frantically tells the audience to check out his interview with Carrey after the movie. FX/SFX: The Space Ghost talking as well as Carrey moving on the screen. Music/Sounds: Just the sounds of the ship as the Space Ghost says "Only 10 seconds? I only get 10 seconds to tell people about my interview with Jim Carrey after the movie?! What? We're on now?! Er, Space Ghost, Jim Carrey right after the movie!" Availability: Appears on the 1995 VHS release of The Mask. Editor's Note: Pretty humorous! August 29, 1995 ID: We see a still shot of the Mortal Kombat emblem from the Mortal Kombat: The Live Tour promo. Superimposed over it is the orange/yellow gradient words: Keep Watching For Hidden Codes To MORTAL KOMBAT 3 And A Journey Behind The Scenes of The MORTAL KOMBAT Movie FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A male announcer says the text. Availability: Appears on the 1995 VHS release of Mortal Kombat: The Animated Video - The Journey Begins. 1995 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation For A Featurette On MY FAMILY ~ & ~ An Important Public Service Announcement FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1995 VHS release of My Family. June 25, 1996 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Please Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation For JANN ARDEN'S Music Video "INSENSITIVE" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1996 retail VHS release of Bed of Roses (the demo version does not have this bumper). 1996 (A) ID: Superimposed over scenes from Ash's music video for "Kung Fu" is: Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation For "Kung Fu" Music Video by ASH. From Reprise Records. FX/SFX: The video footage. Music/Sounds: An excerpt of the song. Availability: Rare. Appears on the 1996 VHS release of Rumble in the Bronx, though most copies don't have it. 1996 (B) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation For The Original Theatrical Trailer Of "THE ISLAND OF DR. MOREAU" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1996 Widescreen Edition VHS of The Island of Dr. Moreau. 1996 © ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation For The Original Theatrical Trailer ~ & ~ Behind The Scenes Footage Of “SEVEN” FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1996 Widescreen Edition VHS of Seven. July 15, 1997 ID: On a black-periwinkle gradient background, we see a picture of Geoffrey Rush at the 1997 Golden Globes with his award for Best Lead Actor in a Motion Picture - Drama. Underneath it are the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature For Geoffrey Rush's Golden Globe Acceptance Speech FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on an alternate print of the 1997 VHS release of Shine. If you have the release, the way to tell whether this version of the tape's stay tuned ID appears is to pop it in and see if a promo for the soundtrack album is in the tape's opening. Copies with that promo should have this ID, as all other copies have a different ID (see the main ident for more). October 21, 1997 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature Presentation For Seven Deleted Scenes From: "AUSTIN POWERS: INTERNATIONAL MAN OF MYSTERY" Note: Both this and the 1999 Widescreen Edition VHS release of Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery have stay tuned IDs. However, this one only advertises deleted scenes as opposed to the 1999 version. (Details under "1999 (B)".) FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 VHS release of Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. 1997 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature Presentation For The Original Theatrical Trailer Of "IN LOVE AND WAR" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1997 Widescreen Edition VHS release of In Love and War. July 28, 1998 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature For A Special Presentation Of: "FROM WASHINGTON TO HOLLYWOOD AND BACK" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on an alternate previewless version of the 1998 VHS of Wag the Dog. March 23, 1999 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned after the Feature for "The Art of Pleasantville" Special. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS release of Pleasantville. September 7, 1999 ID: On a black background, we see the words "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE FOR THE ORIGINAL THEATRICAL TRAILER AND AN INTERVIEW WITH THE FILM'S DIRECTOR". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on 1999 VHS releases of the A Nightmare on Elm Street series. 1999 (A) Stay tuned bumper 26.png Stay tuned bumper 26-1.png ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation For Three Karaoke Songs From: We then fade to another screen with the Sound Choice logo and slogan, with the company's phone number and website URL below. A beam of light shines down from the upper left of the screen. FX/SFX: The fading. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1999 VHS release of The Wedding Singer, but it's only on copies without opening previews. 1999 (B) ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay tuned after the feature for the Deleted Scenes from "Austin Powers" and Original Theatrical Trailers from "Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 1999 Widescreen Edition VHS release of Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. December 19, 2000 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature For A Documentary On The Making Of "The Cell" Variant: A 2001 reprint features the same text, but it's slightly altered: Stay Tuned After The Feature For A Documentary On The Making Of THE CELL FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2000 VHS release, as well as its 2001 reprint, of The Cell. July 10, 2001 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After Our Feature Presentation For the "13 Days" Documentary: "Bringing History to the Silver Screen" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2001 VHS of Thirteen Days. 2001 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Please Stay Tuned After The Feature For The "School of Hard Knocks" Music Video by P.O.D. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. This can be seen on NLHE reprint copies of the 2001 VHS release of Little Nicky. August 20, 2002 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature For The "Told Y'all" Music Video By Trina FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 VHS of All About the Benjamins. September 3, 2002 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature For The "Child of the Wild West" Music Video By Cypress Hill And Roni Size FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 VHS of Blade II. November 12, 2002 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature For A Bonus Featurette And "The Two Towers" Trailer FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 letterbox VHS of the extended version of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. December 3, 2002 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature For Music Videos From Britney Spears & Beyoncé Knowles FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2002 VHS release of Austin Powers In Goldmember. June 3, 2003 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature Presentation For A Special Message From Childreach, The Real Organization Featured In This Film. www.childreach.org FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS release of About Schmidt. December 9, 2003 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature Presentation For The Music Videos "BILLY S." by Skye Sweetnam & "WHY CAN'T I?" by Liz Phair FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2003 VHS release of How to Deal. May 25, 2004 ID: On a black background, we see the words: Stay Tuned After The Feature Presentation For The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy "Supertrailer" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appears on the 2004 VHS release of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:New Line IDs